The Comfort and Hope found in Love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o feels like a nobody with his brother Tygra around. Who just married Cheetara. It makes his father happy at becoming a grandfather sometime in the future. Lion-o feels sad. Then he meets an orphaned noble white lioness who is his age. They fall in love with each other. Will they be together and will the king approve?
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o feels like a nobody with his brother Tygra around. Who just married_ _Cheetara. It makes his father happy at becoming a grandfather sometime in the future. Lion-o feels rejected and wants to be loved he felt like his father didn't care about him at all. Then he meets up an orphaned noble white lioness who is his age. He falls head over heels for her and she falls for him at the same time. Can they be together and will the king approve?_

chapter 1

Lion-o saw his brother Tygra he had just gotten married to Cheetara. Claudius was busy congratulating him. "I hope to get some grandchildren soon." he said. Lion-o always felt like a nobody when Tygra was around. He felt like his father only loved Tygra. Claudius was more focused on Tygra. He acted like he was his only child. True Tygra was the oldest and was adopted before Lion-o was born and his mother died from getting sick when he was a baby.

He felt unloved. He sat down on his bed looking sad. Jaga walked by and stopped when he saw Lion-o sitting on his bed on the verge of tears. "Is everything alright Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"Like anyone cares," Lion-o said.

"I care I am you teacher," Jaga said. "Now tell me what's wrong," he said sitting next to him.

"I just feel unloved dad cares more about Tygra, it's like Tygra is the only one who matters to him like he is his only child right now even as cubs at time it was Tygra often who he spent time with. When he's with me he's always barking at me, yelling, screaming, shouting at me to do something like this or be more clever or something else he treats Tygra like an angel and me like a criminal," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o maybe you should tell your father how you feel," Jaga said.

"He probably just yell at me for being a weakling, Tygra is always better than me," Lion-o said.

"Well you have good points Tygra doesn't have, and I think the king is only hard on you because he cares," Jaga said.

"What is so caring about always chewing me out even when I have done nothing wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I think he's worried about you, he probably feels you need to toughen up because he thinks you are too fragile for the world," Jaga said. He remembers the king calling Lion-o his precious heir a fragile piece of china.

"But I'm not fragile anymore true I was a late bloomer but I'm fine now I'm almost nineteen." Lion-o said.

"Just trying putting yourself in your father's place," Jaga said. "It's late now go to sleep," he said.

Lion-o went to bed and Jaga went to find the king.

"Jaga where is Lion-o he missed his brother going off on his honeymoon he's not sick is he?" Claudius asked.

"No, he just feels hurt," Jaga said.

"Hurt? Why?" Claudius said.

"He feels like you treat Tygra better than him, he says you are always so loving and nurturing towards Tygra." Jaga said.

'I love Lion-o he's my son my heir to the throne," Claudius said.

"Well he feels unloved by you, because he says when you spend time with him it is rarely fun and games like you do with Tygra it is always training and you yelling and screaming at him to do better, or when you talk to him you tend to raise your voice and make him feel like a criminal and Tygra is angel," Jaga said.

"I just want him to be a good king, I'm trying to help learn, not make him feel like he's unwanted," Claudius said.

"I know, but still you must tell him why you are rough on him," Jaga said.

Claudius sighed and decided to talk to Lion-o in the morning. The next morning Lion-o saw Claudius at his door way. "Hey," Lion-o said.

"Jaga told me how you felt last night," Claudius said. "Do you really feel that way?" he asked.

Lion-o nodded and looked away. Claudius sat down the bed. "Lion-o I only did it because I want you to be a good king I was worried if I didn't you will be torn up. I felt if I didn't that you would be stronger than me and be safe," Claudius said.

"I can handle myself," Lion-o said.

"I know, and I see qualities in you I wished I could have you are full of compassion like mother, I guess I wanted to protect you from that side so I wouldn't lose you like I lost her." Claudius said. "Now how about you go enjoy yourself today. But be back home before supper alright?" he said.

"Thanks Dad," Lion-o said hugging him.

Lion-o headed out and began exploring Thundera and then he ran into someone literally. Lion-o sat up and saw who he ran into. She was the most beautiful white lioness he had ever met. "I'm sorry, " she said.

"It's okay I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm sorry your majesty." she said.

"It's okay," he said.

"I'm Liosella I was just out exploring today," she said.

"Me too," Lion-o said. "Do you want to see Thundera together?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She wondered what her roommate Pumyra would think of this.

Lion-o and Liosella experienced the sights, smells and sounds of Thundera together. It was amazing. Lion-o fell head over heels for Liosella. Liosella was head over heels for Lion-o. Lion-o made it home and ate his dinner. He laid down in his bed and sighed he was in love.

He hoped to see Liosella again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o was soon seeing Liosella on regular basis. Tygra and Cheetara were going to return in a couple of days.

Today Lion-o was humming and dancing around his room. He went of his room and passed his father. "Morning father," he said. Then danced off.

Claudius looked surprised. What was going on with his son? He seemed so happy lately. Jaga saw Lion-o's behavior and noticed the king's confusion. "What is with him?" Claudius said.

"Can't you see Lion-o is in love," Jaga said.

Claudius looked amazed. "Lion-o in love I wonder who the lucky lady is?" He said.

Lion-o went out again after training and found Liosella. "It's great to see you again," he said.

"Yes it's great to see you too,"

She said.

The two of them started to walk and sat under a tree. Liosella leaned against him as they watched the clouds go by. Lion-o put his arm around her. They leaned in together and smiled. Then Liosella looked at Lion-o and he looked at her.

Their faces got closer and closer and they kissed. Then they pulled apart and looked at each other and smiled. That kiss was amazing. It made Lion-o and Liosella very happy and amazed.

Lion-o had to go and gave her one more kiss.

He went back to the palace and saw Tygra and Cheetara. "Hey Tygra," he said and danced off.

"Wow he's happy," Tygra said.

"Yes Tygra he is, because your brother is in love," Claudius said.

"Love wow my little brother is in love," Tygra said.

Lion-o was very happy much happier than he was with other girls who broke his heart. His previous love Cavari saw him again she was married but she was glad Lion-o found a girl to love. But someone else had their eyes on Lion-o.

Her name was Valtina she was from a very wealthy family. She wanted to marry Lion-o because he was the prince and very handsome. She knew she would be chosen by the prince and become his queen.

Lion-o was happy with Liosella.

Tygra saw Lion-o doodling a name on piece of paper with his name. He put king and queen in front of their names. Lion-o sighed smiled at this it looked good no matter how he wrote it.

"Wow Lion-o you have been bitten by the love bug." Tygra said. "So who is this girl who stole your heart?" He asked.

"Her name is Liosella, she is perfect and beautiful and her fur is the softest white and her hair is lovely light cream color and her eyes they're like beautiful shiny blue sapphires," Lion-o said.

"Wow she sounds like a dream," Tygra said.

Lion-o saw his father a bit later. "I wanna know son who is the fine young lady who stole your heart?" Claudius said.

"Her name is Liosella she is the most beautiful white lioness in the world! Beautiful inside and out." Lion-o said.

"I hope she's the one for you," Claudius said.

Lion-o smiled and went out to meet Liosella.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was heading for his meeting place with Liosella there he ran into Valtina. "Hello Prince Lion-o I am Valtina, so want to spend sometime with me?" she asked him.

"No thanks I have to meet Liosella," Lion-o said.

"Liosella?" she asked. "You mean the orphaned white lion noble who lives with her best friend please, you have to be with me," she said.

"No thank you," Lion-o said walking away.

Valtina told her father she wanted to marry prince Lion-o. "Well my dear I think we can convince the king," he said. He went to the king that day. "My king my daughter Valtina wishes to marry your son for she was completely taken by him and wants to be his queen," he said.

"I don't know, my son loves another woman," Claudius said. "I never seen him more happy in my life,' he said.

"Okay if Valtina can win his heart from this young woman can she marry him?" her father asked.

"Of course," Claudius said.

Lion-o continued to spend time with Liosella.

A few months later Tygra had the most wonderful news Cheetara was pregnant. "That is great news," Claudius said.

"Yes, I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle," Lion-o said.

He went to meet Liosella and told her the good news. "Wow, your brother and Cheetara must be so happy!" Liosella said.

"They are and are looking forward to it." Lion-o said.

Over the next few months Lion-o continued to spend time with Liosella they were falling deeply in love. Valtina would sometimes try to win him over. Today it reached a boil. Liosella was minding her own business when Valtina came up. Liosella was visiting the palace today she had met Lion-o's father who was pleased to make her acquaintance. She even met Lion-o's brother and his wife Cheetara and their new twin sons.

Valtina pushed Liosella to the ground. "I should be with Lion-o I deserve it," she said.

"You don't care about him you just want to marry him because he is the prince," Liosella said.

"So what if I do I was born in one of the richest lion families in Thundera while you are an orphan." Valtina said.

"Well orphan or not I love Lion-o for who he is inside and out not his position as crown prince." Liosella said.

"But the crown is the most important thing, I know I'm the best, and you are worthless," Valtina said.

"You are wrong," a voice said. It was Lion-o. "You maybe lovely on the outside Valtina but Liosella has inner beauty as well as outer beauty that is true beauty. I love her and she is the one I want for my queen, you are selfish and want to marry me to become queen. You know that and I know that. Many women wish to marry someone for their title and for money. But I know Liosella is not that kind of person and love her and she will be my queen because I love her and I want to marry her!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you are an idiot! I don't want the crown any way there are other rich lion noblemen who are interested I'm out of here!" Valtina said.

Lion-o and Liosella watched as she left. "Lion-o you really want to marry me?" Liosella asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"We should tell your father." Liosella said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

They went to the king. "Hello Lion-o, I see Liosella is with you is something on your mind?" Claudius said.

"Father Liosella and I want to get married I chose her as my bride," Lion-o said.

'Wonderful, miss Liosella I know you will make a wonderful addition to the royal family. We will start preparing for the wedding this will be a big celebration," Claudius said.


End file.
